Many depilatory kits exist using the application of hot molten wax that is applied onto an area of users to be depilated. Reference can among these kits be made to that described in European patent 0273495 which includes an outer housing that is tapered at one end and fully open crosswise, thereby defining a means through which the wax lying inside exits. This housing is internally fitted with a wax-containing reservoir and the wax is heated with heating elements located inside the housing, the kit having a drive button which when pushed causes the wax-containing reservoir to be deformed and thus the wax to exit through the opening provided at the front of the housing.
The kit claimed in European patent 0273495 in short provides autonomous wax heating and dispensing means and the resulting kit is altogether quite expensive, without the wax-containing reservoir being replaceable.
There are moreover kits of the kind described where the head and the reservoir proper are coupled to each other in a scarcely effective manner, undersirably allowing wax to flow through the coupling when wax is applied.